


Let Me Look at You

by Silvergray1358



Series: Screw Them, I Love You [7]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Body Image, Boyfriends, Come Swallowing, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Insecure Wade Wilson, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Peter Being Sweet And Reassuring, Peter's Miring, Pretty Wade Wilson, Smut, So Much Schmoopy Love And Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvergray1358/pseuds/Silvergray1358
Summary: When Wade wakes up, suddenly and completely missing his scars, he doesn’t know what to think and panic sets in. Thankfully, Peter already knows how to make Wade feel better in his own skin and is determined to ease his troubled mind. Cue a ridiculous amount of supportive Peter and sweet loving.





	Let Me Look at You

     Wade stood in the middle of the empty laboratory. Orange lights flickered shapes across his face and the warm air was becoming stifling the longer he stood. The crack of flames licked the stacks of papers on the desks, caught the stacks of cheap cotton linens and boiled liquids in their test tubes before the glasses themselves started shattering from the heat. An explosion from down the hall shook the floor but Wade stood planted in the center of the room.

     The idea that he should be afraid crossed his mind. This was after all, the exact place where he had died his very first death. Where Ajax and his team had pushed him past every last boundary of pain he had never imagined but found the hard way regardless. Where rage and pain and hopelessness had taken over every last inch of Wade’s heart and refused to let go.

     He stood there in the center of Ajax’s lab and watched it burn to the ground around him. There were no ghosts screaming, no battle to the death, not a single soul besides him, and the world no longer existed outside of the sweltering room.

     The flames crept closer and closer to the wall lined with oxygen tanks but Wade did nothing to stop them. Smoldering curtains fell off their rings, burning plastics sizzled black smoke, and wisps of ashes caught in the flame’s updraft swirled around Wade’s eyes but he squinted through them. He wanted to watch the whole place go up in flames.

     The fire kissed the plastic tubing connecting the oxygen tanks and just like that the flames hit pure 02. The boom was deafening. Wade would have braced against the impact blast but before he could even react he felt instead the breeze of fresh air. He dared to crack his eyes open and he stood in shock.

     The ocean of ash and rubble around him was knee deep. Chucks of broken metal and framing stood up from the debris like shark fins. The sun hitting him was hot but struggled through the sweeps of ash blowing up and away in the wind. Ajax’s lab was nothing now besides a pile of dust and he stood in the middle, unharmed and in awe. He was okay. He was fine.

     He looked down at his hands and they were coated in gray, smuggy ashes. Being reborn wasn’t something everyone got to experience but for Wade it was an old hat. This time though, Wade didn’t look around in fury and fear and confusion. There were none of those feelings left. Just calm serenity--just _acceptance_ \-- and that felt like a new hat. The ash around his legs could not hurt him. _Francis_ couldn’t hurt him. Not anymore.

     The sun above him was so very bright and Wade glanced up to squint at it and--

 

            --blinked the sleep from his eyes. The curtain was up on the window over his bed and he could feel the strong rays hitting the side of his face not smooshed into the pillow. He stretched his legs out under the sheet and he felt Peter still asleep in his arms, his back pressed to Wade’s front, and Wade squeezed him even closer.  

     Peter stirred and hummed a content sound, still half asleep. Wade pressed a kiss to the exposed slope of Peter’s neck and trailed them down and across his shoulder blade. A tiny breath of a laugh left Peter and Wade savored it. The hazy edges of his dream already began to fade back into the recesses of his subconscious but hearing that sweet, little sound shook the last of the images away.

     Peter moved to flip over and Wade pulled his arm away to let him nestle in. Peter flopped down but when his eyes fluttered open, he gasped a choked breath and flung himself out of bed.

     “What the fuck?!”

     He just managed to not hit the floor like a sack of bricks and scrambled up, clutching the sheet with him. He held it in front of his boxers like someone who got caught mid-change and Wade sat up, more than puzzled. After all, it’s not like he hadn’t seen, and _touched_ , the whole package already.

     “Are you okay, baby boy?” Wade asked. He stood up from the bed and took a step forward but Peter jumped back from him. Wade froze in his spot.

     “What’s wrong?”

     Peter stared at him with a look Wade could only describe as pure confusion. Wade’s heart began to race in his chest and he took another small step forward but cringed when Peter flinched away. Peter took another step back and his mouth dropped open as he slowly dropped the sheet he had clutched in his hands.

     “ _Wade_?” he gasped.

     “Yeah, who else would it be?” Wade asked. He tried to keep the panic from setting in. Peter just gave him another confusing look, one that screamed _'oh really?’_ and Wade didn’t know _how_ to process that one. “What’s wrong, Peter?”

     “Oh my god, _Wade._ ”

     “What?!”

     “You… should go check the mirror…”

     Wade’s heart dropped from the dread blossoming in his chest. It was that look on Peter’s face that had him spinning around and dashing into the bathroom. He flicked the light on and almost dropped at the sight of his own reflection.

     Blue eyes stared back at him from a face he barely recognized. The contorted, scarred mess of gnarled skin on his face was gone. Stubble dusted his chin and cheeks and faded up to the short hair on his temples. The hair on the top of his head was a bit longer and the dirty-blond strands shone under the harsh fluorescent lights. And his eyebrows! His eyebrows were back and the old scar that nicked the brow over his right eye stood out like an old friend.

     He flung his long sleeve shirt off as fast as he could. The scars were missing there as well and, _oh man,_ even his chest hair was back! He peeked under the waistband of his sweatpants and yup, no scars there anymore either. Wade glanced back up at the mirror like maybe it had been playing a trick on him the first time, but it wasn’t a trick.

     His scars were gone.

     “Oh shit.”

     [[No fucking way.]]

     {{Jesus Murphy!}}

     Wade rubbed his face in his palms and his hands were shaking. He shuffled back out of the bathroom and blinked in slow motion.

     His heart was pounding and his mind was racing, and Peter… oh god, he was just standing there across the room with that look on his face. That _look_. It was like he was scared of the person standing in front of him and Wade felt sick to his stomach seeing it there on his face.

     “God, I don’t get it,” he whispered. He dropped himself on the edge of the bed and sat there facing the wall, his back to Peter. “Why is this happening?”

     Peter was rooted like a tree, frozen in place and he didn’t know what to do. It was just so _strange_. It was like two wires crossed. His eyes refused to believe what he saw and yet when Wade spoke, it was without a doubt his voice, and Peter’s brain was split trying to put the conflicting information together.

     He stared at Wade’s back and the smooth stretch of tan skin was both so normal and so bizarre at the same time. The strong muscles in his back and corded over his shoulders and arms that Peter loved to admire were still there, but his _skin_.

     Gone was the patchwork of colors where scars met and melded together. Even the blotchy, dark pink one underneath Wade’s right shoulder blade, that was almost shaped like the Brooklyn Bridge if you squinted hard enough, was gone. God, as Peter stepped a little closer he could see the lightest dusting of golden freckles across Wade’s shoulders and the back of his neck.

     Really though, Peter couldn’t stop staring at Wade’s face. He could see the side of it as Wade hung his head and his eyes flickered over Wade’s profile.

     It was still the face of the guy that Peter had finally gotten to see all those months ago... the face that he woke up to and went to bed seeing last... the face that he had thrown Cheez-its at from the other side of the couch when Wade wasn’t looking…

     It was just the ghostly image of a different person layered over the one Peter knew.

     “Do you feel any different?” he squeaked out.

     “No, not really.” Wade shook his head and sighed. “I just went to bed, had a weird dream, and when I woke up I was like _this_.”

     “A weird dream?” Peter stepped around the side of the bed and stopped. Wade noticed that he kept a fair distance between them still.

     “Yeah, I was in the Weapon X lab. It was burning to the ground like it did when I fought Francis the first time, but… I don’t know, it was just different. I wasn’t angry or afraid or anything like that. I just… felt okay.”

     Peter’s eyebrows scrunched together as he thought.

     “You know… I always thought it was strange...”

     “What’s strange?”

     “That you have a healing factor that basically makes you invulnerable but you’ve always looked, uh…”

     “Like an avocado that had sex with an older, more disgusting avocado?”

     “No,” Peter said. He leveled Wade with a stare and Wade still couldn’t believe that Peter had somehow fallen in love with the hideous monster that he had first met. Wade felt a pang in his heart as he realized that now, in Peter’s eyes, he might as well be a stranger. He wanted nothing more to pull him back into his arms and shut his eyes tight but he couldn’t bare to watch him flinch back from him again.

     “Maybe…” Peter said, “the scars were psychological.”

     “What?”

     “You haven’t been exactly proud of yourself for a while. Maybe now that you’re trying to be a good person and do the right thing, you finally feel better about yourself.”

     Wade stared at the floor confused.

     “I… I don’t know.” Right now, in this moment, he definitely didn’t feel any better about himself.

     “It’s just a theory,” Peter said. He watched as Wade rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “And besides… this is a good thing, right?”

     “Is it?” Wade tipped his head up and dared to look at Peter. “You don’t look incredibly happy to see me.”

     Peter stepped in close to Wade's space and reached up to cup the side of his neck with a gentle touch.

     “Wade, you're my best friend, my boyfriend, and my teammate. What you look like today, tomorrow, or the day after that doesn't matter to me. It's not going to change how I feel about you.”

     Wade looked at him like he was terrified to believe what Peter said. His blue eyes were so sad but at least they were the same eyes Peter knew and loved.

     “I just… need some time getting used to this,” he finished softly.

     Wade nodded. He reached a hand up to Peter's on his neck and gave it a squeeze. He looked so very worried still, and Peter didn't want Wade to ever think that he didn't love him. He stepped in even closer, right between Wade's knees and held his face in both hands. Wade closed his eyes and leaned into the warm touch and Peter let his eyes drift over his boyfriend's new skin.

     Suddenly, he let out a little laugh and Wade snapped his eyes back open.

     “What?”

     Peter tried to keep his face straight but Wade could see the corners of his lips turning up in a smirk.

     “I just… I should have known that you’re blond.”

     “Fuck yeah!” Wade smiled. “Don't you know that blondes have more fun, Spidey?”

     Peter laughed and Wade’s heart swooped watching him smile.

     “Come here,” Peter prompted, sliding past Wade and dragging him back onto the bed. “Let me take a look at you.”

     Wade crawled over and propped himself up above Peter on his forearms.

     “Just so you know… I’ve been told that I look like a young, successful Ryan Reynolds.”

     [[Maybe if you squint from across the street.]]

     {{If he gets to pretend to be us, then we should get to pretend to be him!}}

     “Oh? I can see why they’d say that,” Peter smiled playfully. He reached up and ran his hand through the short hair on the top of Wade’s head. It was soft and Wade’s skin was still very warm like it always was as Peter touched his way down. He let his fingertips trail down over the lines of muscles in his neck and shoulders, down over the jut of his clavicle and over the broad expanse of his chest. Peter could feel Wade’s heart thumping underneath his palm and Wade was watching Peter’s hand as it moved, like he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight of Peter touching him.

     There was a peculiar round scar on Wade’s shoulder cap and Peter traced around the edge of it.

     “Where did you get this?”

     “Oh,” Wade said, leaning to see what Peter was talking about. “That’s a bullet wound. Have you ever been to Jacksonville?”

     “No…”

     “Well they have a wonderful T.G.I. Friday’s there.”

     “I’ll take your word for it,” Peter laughed. “It’s still here, and so are all your old scars before you mutated.”

     “Yeah, I guess so. It’s been a long time since I’ve been like this. I tried so hard to fix it after I first mutated. I chased Francis around every corner of the city and then some, but... once I found out that he couldn’t really fix it, I guess I just gave up hoping that things would ever change.”

     “That’s the thing, everything changes all the time. _You_ always had the chance to change, everyone does. You just didn’t believe in yourself.”

     “You’re right, things do change. You know…” Wade said. “Maybe now I can actually take you out somewhere for a real date. You know, like, nice? Like, somewhere that isn’t a park bench near the taco truck in my Deadpool suit.”

     Peter snorted. “Wade, we could have done that anytime.”

     “Not really… I know you aren’t oblivious to the way other people look at me. The fear, the hatred, the _repulsion_ on their fucking faces when they see me walking down the street.”

     “Wade…”

     “And you must have seen the way they look at you too,” he gulped. “The look of pity they give you because they feel sorry that you have to look after a car-wreck victim everyday and--”

     “Stop,” Peter said, slapping a palm over Wade’s mouth. Tears were brimming in his eyes and Wade felt like a complete asshole.

     “Stop and just listen to me. Do you really think that I _care_ that those people look at us like that? I know, yes, they suck. Yes, it’s not fair. But Wade, I love you too fucking much to give them a second’s worth of my time. _And_ , after years of being friends with the absolute wild, brazen, in-your-face, whirlwind of destruction, Merc with a Mouth, DEADPOOL,” he paused to catch his breath. “I would have thought that you lived by the motto ‘fuck em’ by now too.”

     Wade gave a surprised chuckle at that, but it was muffled behind Peter’s palm. Peter dropped his hand and waited for Wade to answer.

     “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

     Peter smiled. “You were a surprisingly nice person to eat ridiculous amounts of food with after long nights of patrolling. Oh, and maybe the handful of times you saved my life, too.”

     Wade leaned down and kissed Peter on the lips. He forgot for a second that he was missing his scars until he felt the way Peter tensed up underneath him. He began to pull himself away but Peter’s hands flew to the back of his head and only let him back an inch. Peter’s eyes were locked on Wade’s lips and he held his breath in anticipation to see what Peter was going to do.

     “Please… kiss me again.”

     “Okay,” Wade smirked. “But your boyfriend could be back any minute.”

     Peter burst out a laugh and slapped him on the shoulder. Wade was more than happy to interrupt him with another kiss.

     Peter’s fingers massaged at the base of Wade’s skull over the fine fuzz of hair. The sensation sent shivers down Wade’s spine and he licked into Peter’s mouth to deepen their kiss.

     Wade’s lips were soft and unchapped like they weren't usually and yet he tasted exactly the same. Peter’s lips and face began to tingle from the five o’clock shadow sprinkled on Wade’s chin and jaw as they kissed and it was so new that Peter’s brain needed a second to categorize the wonderful sensation.

     Wade pulled back and poured his attention along the sensitive slope of Peter’s neck. He loved the way Peter panted in his ear and clung to his arms as he licked and bit his way across the tense muscles and he took his sweet time, tasting every inch of him.

     The slight burn of Wade’s stubble grew even more on the delicate skin of Peter’s throat and he shivered at the thought of what it would feel like between his thighs as Wade licked him open. His hips bucked up against Wade’s and he rubbed against the hard length of Wade’s cock underneath his gray sweatpants. Wade groaned next to his ear and Peter did it again, even harder, to make him just as desperate as he was.

     “ _Fuck,_ Peter. Dammit, I wanna feel all of you. Can I?” he begged.

     “Yes, please, Wade. Yes.”

     He barely pulled back enough to start shoving Peter’s boxers down his thighs. Peter helped him with the rest as Wade tugged his own pants down and off at the end of the bed somewhere. The smooth skin stretched across Wade’s chiseled abs was sprinkled with a trail of dark blond hair leading down to his groin and Peter’s cock twitched off his stomach as he admired the view.

     Wade didn’t stay away for too long though and he draped himself back over the smaller man, their legs tangled, and pressed his crotch together with Peter’s. Even Wade’s cock looked different without the scars and Peter moaned as he rubbed against the skin of Wade’s lower stomach and along the hard line of his erection.

     “Everything feels so different,” Wade panted, kissing his way across Peter’s chest as their hips fell into a lazy rhythm against each other.

     “Does it?”

     “Yeah.”

     “How?”

     “I don’t know… the scars felt… too many things before. Every little touch or brush sent a weird mix of feelings. I forgot what it used to feel like. Your skin, your hands, _fuck_ , it just feels so good, baby boy.”

     A tremor danced through Peter’s body at Wade’s aroused, desperate voice and he let his hands wander Wade’s body even more than before; over every hard muscle packed over his huge body as he pinned Peter down into the sheets.

     Wade’s cock left sticky trails as it ground into Peter’s abs. After some stretch of time that felt too short from the pleasure, the sensation was too much and without warning a huge, deep groan rumbled out of Wade’s chest and his hips snapped once, then twice, before hot pulses of his come streaked over Peter’s skin and even in the dip of his bellybutton. Wade’s cock pushed through the warm mess as his orgasm washed over him and Peter moaned as he locked his lips to Wade’s to ease him through it.

     {{HOLY SHIT,}} Yellow shouted.

     [[Oh my god, we need to do that again, asap,]] White confirmed.

     “God, yes,” Wade groaned.

     Peter quivered under his heavy body and Wade managed to make his muscles work enough to pull Peter's mouth back to his and kiss him breathless.

     He leaned an arm by Peter's shoulders, reaching under his neck and cupping the back of his skull to keep him in place as he kissed him with a relentless hunger. His other arm he snaked between them and wrapped his fingers around Peter's swollen red erection.

     Peter chanted Wade’s name against his lips over and over as he got closer to the edge. Maybe he was still trying to convince himself that it was really him, but regardless, Wade couldn’t get enough of the way Peter moaned his name. Peter’s breath hitched in his chest and his body spasmed underneath Wade’s bulk, and Wade leaned back suddenly to scoot down and he dipped his head to take the head of Peter’s cock into his mouth at the last second.

     Wade pumped his hand through Peter’s orgasm, catching every drop and swallowing it as Peter’s hips bucked up into the amazing warmth of his mouth. He bobbed his head with heavenly suction and Peter's hands latched onto Wade's head like a lifeline through the crashing waves. Eventually, Peter moaned and went boneless back on the sheets.

     Wade kept him in his mouth and massaged his lips around the crown of Peter’s over-sensitive tip. He could taste the last drops of come as he flicked his tongue over the slit and Peter gasped, his whole body shaking from the onslaught. A keening moan croaked out of him and he hissed through his teeth. His head, tossed back on the pillow, snapped down so he could try to paw Wade off with weak limbs that didn’t seem to want to cooperate.

     “ _Uhhhn,_ mercy, Wade. Mercy.”

     Wade growled at the way he begged so sweetly and pulled back to lap at his own come streaked across Peter’s stomach. Peter tugged him up though and shifted so that they could lay down together, facing each other as Peter slowly caught his breath again. They pressed together as close as possible and they would both need a shower when they got up, that was for sure.  

     “What if I wake up tomorrow and the scars are back?” Wade whispered.

     Peter nuzzled his face into Wade’s neck and pressed a gentle kiss to the fluttering pulse he could see under Wade’s perfect skin. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the way Wade stroked up and down his back as they laid together. With his eyes closed, Peter thought to himself that it didn’t matter. Honestly, if Wade was here, safe and with him, then Peter was happy. Wade though? He didn’t know why the scars disappeared, not for certain, but as long as _Wade_ felt safe and happy, then it couldn’t truly be a bad thing.

     “Anything is possible, I guess,” Peter shrugged, kissing a sweet peck on Wade's lips. “But I have the whole day off to waste in bed with you. Why don't we worry about tomorrow when it gets here?”

     Wade smiled and leaned back in for another kiss.

     “Sounds good to me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR THE SPIDER-MAN/DEADPOOL COMICS ISSUES #9-17
> 
> *********************************************
> 
> *kicks down door* Spider-Man/Deadpool issue number 9, baby! Honestly, the Itsy-Bitsy arc is probably my absolute favorite. I knew a long time ago I wanted to do a little something in homage to it. In the comics, Peter suggests that Wade’s scars are gone because he’s changed his life around after teaming up with Spiderman. How incredibly romantic, lol (Don’t worry about how thusly Wade’s demon wife, Shiklah, leaves him for Dracula because she detests his handsome face and good morals). But at least he has Spiderman, right?


End file.
